A Thousand Words To Say It All
by pacesettergurl18
Summary: Really, the title says it all. But just to clarify: Thousand-word drabbles, each describing a certain period in various Harry Potter character's lives
1. Roses

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Roses._

To me, they had always been the most spectacular, precious flower. There was certain elegance, a dark beauty, a mysterious air about them that held attraction for me.

And then there was always _her._

She was pretty, sweet, smart and talented- the image of perfection. In her first year at Hogwarts, I had watched her from afar, purely out of mere curiosity. I remember seeing her on the platform, noticing a certain _elegance, _which she, a scared eleven year-old, held. She carried herself with the upmost confidence; talked to people she didn't know with ease, which made everyone that knew her naturally like her. I guess she was so _different, _so _mysterious_ that I couldn't help be enthralled by this girl. She reminded me that there was a happier life and maybe; just _maybe_ there was hope for me, too.

But of course nobody could like a _Malfoy._

I remember being hurt by all the mean comments, but like all things in my meaningless life, I learned to live with it. It was part of being a Malfoy; there was nothing to do but keep your head held high. The only thing that I had come to care for in my first year at Hogwarts was _her_, pretty, smart, talented _Rose Weasley._

Our second year rolled around, and I found myself excited to see her again, excited to see her deep blue eyes that twinkled every time she laughed, the way she would plait her fiery hair, leaving a few frizzy strands hang in her face. Those were things that I shouldn't know, but oh well, I did, and I wasn't apologizing.

So I returned to Hogwarts, still friendless, but not at all intimated by the fact. To my young, twelve year-old self, I had a friend in the girl that I had never talked to, yet knew every little thing about. At that ripe age, I didn't realize that I _actually_ had feelings that were more than friendly to her, to the one girl that I couldn't have…

_Rose Weasley._

The first time she talked to me was by accident actually. It was funny how I remembered_ every_ little detail about it, from the way her nose crinkled when she smiled to the way she said my name.

"_I can't believe the amount of homework we got this week, I mean it's almost-" she said, talking rapidly to her friend._

_I had been following her, listening to her every word. Of course I had been far enough away where it wouldn't be suspicious, yet close enough to hear her._

"_Take that Scorpion," a vicious Gryffindor said, shoving me forward. I fell into Rose, knocking her over. Her books flew out of her hands as she toppled forward._

"_I am so sorry," I said hurriedly, collecting her stuff for her. "I really didn't mean to, I guess I just-"_

"_Shh," said Rose, giving me a kind smile and placing her hand on mine. "It's okay Scorpius, I promise you."_

Her small act of kindness, and the mere fact that she remembered my name was enough to strike me breathless. The little thrill I felt when she touched my hand was addicting, and I knew I had to have _more._

Third year came quickly, and with it came all the awkward adolescent feelings. Rose had grown into a more feminine shape over the summer, which definitely appealed to my thirteen year-old senses. She started to attract attention among the male population, and I remember the burning sense of jealousy that came with every admiring glance a boy would give her, and the inexplicable urge to throttle whoever was looking at Rose, _my _Rose.

Fourth year came, and that was when the raging hormones really started to take effect. For me, it was hard to look at Rose in her rather short school skirt and tighter-than-necessary top without feeling an emotion that I had never felt before, an emotion that took a long time to indentify…

_Longing. _

I wanted Rose Weasley; I wanted her tight shirts and short skirts, and I wanted her flaming hair and blue, twinkling eyes. But I wasn't the only one: It seemed like every boy in our year wanted a little _taste_ of Rose's red, luscious lips.

And so, the hardest year for me began. It seemed like every time I would walk down a deserted corridor, or an empty classroom I would see her and some other nameless guy snogging feverishly. Yes, I felt hatred to towards whomever it was, but I also knew if I was in his spot, I would be doing the _exact _same thing.

Fifth year rolled around with a flurry of studying and stress. It was O.W.L. year, and all fretting and frantic cramming came with it

I was surprised at how much attention I received from the girls that year. It would be a simple flirty glace here, a shy wave there, but before I knew it, those things evolved and I was catapulted into the romantic life I never knew. I had been determined not to kiss any girl but Rose, however hormones won out and I found myself snogging girls I didn't even know the names of. The passion and pleasure was there, yes, but it wasn't right, they weren't right.

_They weren't Rose._

Sixth year passed, and I began to grow up. Things changed between Rose and me; we became close friends. We spent a lot of time together and I began to feel more comfortable around Rose. Yes, my feelings didn't change towards her, but I was good at hiding those types of things.

When she had began to date the boy she always had a crush on, Matthew Wainfield, I was there to congratulate her. When he broke her heart, I was there to comfort her.

"Scorpius," she sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. It was the day that Matthew had broken up with her. "What's the biggest mistake you've ever made?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began slowly. "It seems that you never regret anything you do."

I looked at her tear stained face and red, blotchy eyes. An urge to laugh arose. What a funny question…

"The thing I most regret..." I said, thinking. "The thing I most regret was never telling the girl I loved how much she meant to me."

"Who was it?" asked Rose, perking up.

"Well, she has red, fiery hair, the most _beautiful_ blue eyes, and a smile that dazzle you from five feet away."

"There are lots of girls like that," Rose huffed. "You're not really giving me a fair chance to guess."

"No," I said, squeezing her shoulder. "There's just one girl that fits that description."


	2. Expectations

_Expectations._

For Lily Luna Potter, they were the hardest part of growing up. Everyone had an idea what they thought the youngest and only Potter girl would be like before they met her. For example, many people thought that she was going to be determined and brave like her parents, a talented Quidditch player like her brother James, intelligent like Albus. So, for a long time, Lily tried her hardest to live up to the expectations. The result was the bright, talented, and pretty young girl her family knew and loved. Really, it was hard for a_nyone_ not to like sweet little Lily Luna Potter.

_Well, that was at first._

It took a while, but eventually something snapped within Lily. She was tired of being who she wasn't, and ready to be the girl she really was. It happened during her fifth year at Hogwarts, and if you asked her then what it felt like, she would have told you it was _simply delicious._

The first time she hadn't lived up to the expectations was actually her first day at Hogwarts, during her Sorting. Everyone thought that when her name was called she would follow in the footsteps of her brothers. These types of things usually ran in families, you see.

But Lily Luna Potter wasn't a brave, chivalrous _Gryffindor, _no, she was a _Slytherin._

It had been a nasty shock to everyone who knew her, but none were more hurt and wounded than Lily. She had long dreamed of being the well-liked, popular Gryffindor student that James was since the day she had seen him off when he first started Hogwarts. To her, there was no other option; you were a Gryffindor or worthless.

Lily remembered the stony silence that was met with her Sorting. Nobody clapped, not James, not Albus or Rose, none of her friends, not _anybody._

But that was a long time ago, _this_ was now.

It took five years before Lily was feed up with it all. She was tired of the questioning gazes, the awkward questions, and occasionally the mean comments. She was tired of being the girl everyone expected of her instead of the girl she actually was. She figured that if her family and friends couldn't love her for who she actually was, then they could _sod off._

Because she was _Lily Luna Potter, _and it was high time to start acting like it.

For the first time, she began being the person she was always meant to be, and Lily was a_bsolutely _ thrilled in being liberated from the chains that, for the longest time, had held her back. Most people were horrified at her change, but did Lily care?

_Nope._

She ditched classes, failed assignments, pulled pranks, vandalized, received detentions, dueled, got notes home, Howlers from her mum, and talks from her professors, but to Lily, it was _simply delicious._

You know, she rather fancied that phrase.

No matter what anybody said, Lily Luna Potter had a taste of freedom and she wasn't letting it go. It was going to take a lot more than petty little talks for her to give up her newfound independence.

Lily constantly received letters from her _very_ disappointed parents. They tried everything they knew, gave her every punishment they could think of, but _nobody_ kept Lily Luna Potter in line. Harry and Ginny figured that it was a phase she would go through, and tried to wait it out. But Lily didn't calm down a bit.

No, she was just getting _started._

Lily changed her look that year too. She started wearing heavy makeup; she dyed her lovely red hair, and wore her school skirt three inches too short. Just about everyone hated her now, and even Professor Longbottom stopped inviting her to tea.

It just so happened that the school finally had enough of Lily. They called Ginny and Harry to the school for a lecture with the headmaster, because they were at their last straw. Lily was bordering on expulsion, and it was a matter of time before they actually kicked her out.

When Harry and Ginny arrived by Apparition, they wouldn't even look at their ruined daughter throughout the long talk. The parents were so disappointed with her that they had no words when the headmaster asked their opinion of what to do about her behavior.

Afterwards, Ginny had asked to take Lily on a walk, so she could talk to her daughter by herself. They left the stuffy little office and went out to the Hogwarts grounds while Harry continued the talk with the headmaster.

"Lily Luna Potter," whispered her mother when they had came to a rest by the Black Lake. "What have you done to yourself?"

Lily shrugged, picking at the grass by her feet so she didn't have to meet the gaze of her mother. Silence fell over the two. Ginny watched her daughter and saw in her a confused, lost little girl which tugged at her motherly heartstrings.

"Lily," she repeated, reaching for her hand. Lily, started, turned to face her mother. Ginny Potter had always been a strong woman, so when Lily saw the tears coursing down her face, she was shocked.

"Is this what you meant to became?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, and taking a deep, composing breath. "Is this the person you want to be known as?"

Lily thought for a moment, all the way back to her decision she had made at the beginning of that year. In all her efforts and sacrifices, where had it all landed her?

And sitting by that lake, she realized her huge mistake, and for the first time, saw all the pain she had caused her mother, her whole family, her friends.

Because she was Lily Luna Potter, and she _finally _understood what she had done.


End file.
